Lonely Days
by Lily Flower 1000
Summary: Jane Potter, Harry Potter’s daughter, is all alone in the world. Her father and only friend killed himself. Why did he do it? Why will no one tell her what happened in his past?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This song is 'Wave Goodbye' by Steadman.

A/N: 'Draco Dormeis Numquam Titliadus' means 'never tickle a sleeping dragon' (the Hogwarts school motto) I though it was fitting.

Prologue:

_Life is one big stage  
And it's all the rage  
To go walking out  
To take a bow_

My life changed forever when I was fifteen years old. I had been watching T.V. some stupid show, I can't even remember the name of now. I got up tog o to the bathroom and found my dad laying stone dead in the bathtub. It was suicide, plan and simple. My dad was never a happy person, I had always know that. To be truthful I always thought he might kill himself on day, for he had said many times that I was the only thing he lived for. At 15 I was almost an adult, ready to go out into the world and leave him behind. He left a note. It was very short and to the point. Here I'll read it to you.

_See me roam  
See me climb  
If I leave here now  
I can make good time  
See me fall  
See me rise  
Grabbing one last look  
Then I wave goodbye…_

"**Dear Jane,**

**I love you very much, never forget that. I can't live anymore thought. To many painful memories. I have done and seen too much. You are old enough now to take care of yourself. I am sorry I was never very truthful with you, but I know you will figure it out. Please tell everyone that I forgive them and don't let Him use you, like he used me.**

_Light shines on my face  
But I need my space  
I've been feeling blue  
How bout you?  
Now this bird has flown  
Like I've always known it would  
Maybe someday soon  
You'll be flying too_

**Goodbye,**

**Your Father"**

_You try you try to hold on  
Too late  
Too late I'm gone_

He left that and everything he owned to me, in a will. As I was under age, he had added a guardian 'Molly Weasley.'

_Life's a stage  
It's all the rage  
The curtains raised  
I'm coming out_

He never talked about his pasted, my father. I'd always wondered, but it seemed a painful subject for him, so I had never pushed the issue. He was more then my dad, he was my teacher, best friend, and mentor. My mom had died when I was really little; dad said she was the only thing he cared about, besides me, of course. I don't remember her.

_Life's a stage  
The curtains raised  
I'm coming out  
Life's a stage  
The curtains raised  
I'm coming out_

I was home schooled, my dad couldn't bare the thought of me going away to boarding school, and I didn't fight him. See I'm a witch and dad was a wizard. So it was impossible for me to go to the local school. We lived in a large house in Ireland, near the coast. Dad was very wealthy, he never worked though, it was 'family money' he told me. He stayed at home and we had 'adventures' together.

_See me roam  
See me climb  
If I leave here now  
I can make good time  
See me fall  
See me rise  
Grabbing one last look  
Then I wave goodbye_

He once told me "to a well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." If that is true then when I was fifteen, my dad went on his last great adventure, without me, and I was angry about being left behind.

_You try you try to hold on  
Too late  
Too late_

I was angry for a long time. I was angry when the police came and took him away. I was angry through the service and the burial. I wore red, dad would have like it, he had a weird attitude towards death.

_You try you try to hold on  
Too late  
Too laaaaaaaaaaaaate_

I remember kneeling at his tome stone to read the words engraved upon it and crying, for the first time since I found him.

'**Harry James Potter'** it said.

'**Loving father and Husband,**

**Draco Dormeis Numquam Titliadus' **

_It's too late I'm gone_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It took her only a few days to come and get me. I guess Dad had left instructions on how to find her, I didn't really care. I was just glad to leave the stupid foster home the police had stuck me in where everyone gave me piteous looks and the lady cried when she looked at me. My first impression of her was of an elderly grandma figure, slightly on the plump side, but with a kind hearted face.

"Hello, I'm Molly Weasley, we're here to pick up Jane Potter," the women said to the police man at the front desk. I looked up at that, looking this woman over, she looked nice enough. If Dad had named her as my guardian that she must be nice, but then again he hadn't talked about her for fourteen years. I decided then that I must be careful around everyone one I meet, for there must be a reason Dad hid himself from the world for so long. Also there was that line in his note, which I had copied onto a notebook paper, which said 'don't let Him use you.' Who was him?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the policeman, David something, coming over to me.

"Honey, Mrs. Weasley is here, do you have everything?"

I nodded my head, slung my bag over my shoulder, and followed him over to the crowd.

"Well here she is, I'll leave you to get acquainted, good luck."

He was uncomftable, I noticed, who wouldn't be.

"Why don't we leave, I think we should have a little talk somewhere privet before we leave. Come on dear."

I followed her and the others outside, still not saying a word. I had hardly said a word since that morning, was it truly only a couple days ago? We were outside now, a couple yards from the police station in a little wooden area.

"Well, dear, I'm Molly Weasly, your new guardian, but I bet you already knew that," she started in a kind voice.

I stared at her. She had been crying a lot recently and seemed on the verge of it again. I nodded and stared at the ground again.

"Well, err, I were wondering if you knew about magic dear," Molly continued, "Harry never gave it up, so I wasn't sure."

I just nodded.

"You know then," Mrs. Weasley repeated.

I nodded again.

"Well, that's good," she said in relief, "then you'll know how to travel by portkey." I nodded, remembering Sundays when dad had produced a portkey to take us to some beach, or shop, or amusement park.

She produced a long stick and we crowded around it, touching it with one finger. Then we were off, speeding away from the only home I had ever known to a place Dad had hidden from for fourteen years. To say I was scared was an understatement.

We landed in front of a very old run down house. It was about six stories high and looked like it was held up by magic, which it probably was. Chickens, pigs, and all kinds of livestock were scattered in front of the lawn.

"Well, dear, welcome to the Burrow, your new home," she said. I didn't respond, how could I. This place would never be my home; my home had disappeared forever when I found my dad. No place could ever truly be my home again, I thought, likely I was wrong.

"I just want to warn you," she said, as we made our way towards the house, "there are quite a lot of people that live here. My sons and daughter, well their jobs have so long hours that it's just easier to live here. Don't worry, we're all Weasleys. I bet your dad told you all about us, didn't he?"

She was looking at me, expecting a really answer.

"No," I said, in that hollow, expressionless voice that had become my own in these few days that seemed like a lifetime. "He never talked about his past."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she would start crying again. "Well," she said sadly, "we were like a second family to your father, you'll fit in great here. Don't worry dear."

She said this as she pushed open the front door and we entered a very small, crowded hallway. To say it was crowded was an understatement, about thirty people, most with bright red hair and freckled, were crowded into the small room. All I wanted to do was go to a nice quite spot and be alone, but it seemed like I would have to meet more people. I was now very angry with my father.

"What are you all doing?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed at the group, "this poor girl is in no mood to be gawked at. Franklin, please take all the children outside. The adults need to have a talk about some arrangements. Leave, now."

Grumbling, about twenty children, most in their teens, left out the front door. Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley had steered her into a sitting room and into a large overstuffed couch. About ten adults came into the sitting room along with her, taking up all available chairs.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, "why don't I introduce everyone. These are my sons Fred, George, Percy, and Ron along with their wives Hermione, Alice, Angelina, and Susan. My daughter Ginny and her husband Dean. I have another son Bill, but he's at work today."

I nodded when she was done, noticing that everyone related to Mrs. Weasley had red hair.

"Now, you can call us by our first names, or put Aunt or Uncle in front of them if you want," she continued. "Almost all of us live here live here. Bill on the first floor, Fred and Angelina on the second, George and Alice on the third, Ginny and Dean on the fourth, and Ron and Hermione on the fifth. I live on the ground floor. Which leaves us with a problem. See they all live with their families and I don't want to make you chose."

"How about Harry's floor, mum," the man named Ron said, "I mean she is his daughter."

"Well, yes, I guess. It hasn't been used in a long time, we were waiting for him to come back." Mrs. Weasley had started to cry, so Hermione took up the story.

"Your father lived her for a while after he graduated from school. The Weasleys even gave him his own floor; because we had all decided to move in by then and were taking up all the room. Then when he left, well, we sealed it up and never used it again."

I was only half listing to Hermione's lecture, why had my father left? Obviously these people really loved him, so why did he leave them. Dad had said to be careful, so there must bee something wrong with these people, some alter motive. Either way, they were strange, to say the least, how many people lived in this house anyway?

"Well that's taken care of, why don't we get you settled in your new room," Mrs. Weasley was saying. I could tell she wanted me to leave so they could talk about me. I didn't care, I just wanted to be alone, which seemed like it would be hard in this house. So I lifted up my bag and followed her to a main staircase. Mrs. Weasley chattered as we walked up the stairs, about the history of her family. I could tell she was trying to avoid the subject of my father.

"All my children grew up here, but when they got married, it was way to small. My late husband, Arthur, expanded it a couple floors. See the plaques on the walls, well they're who lives there, to keep track. Each floor has something like a front door, they're all little apartments. Not that you ever get much privacy around here, but no one minds that much. Except in here," she had come to a room with a plaque that said simply 'Potter.' "We don't go in here, but since you are a Potter, I guess this is your floor. Do you want me to come in and help you get settled? Oh, are you sure. Well, call if you need anything. Dinners only in about an hour, I'll send one of the kids up to get you OK. I just want you to know that I'm glad you're here and I know you'll fit right it."

I finally got her to go away, thank God. I couldn't help but be a little angry with her for saying she was glad I was here. I was only there because a couple days ago I found my father dead in the bathtub. I can't get that image out of my mind. How would you feel if you found a dead body in the place were you took a bath for your whole life, a place were you felt safe? Now imaged that that dead body is your father or your best friend. Because that was what Harry Potter was to me, my father and best friend. There was no replacement; no other home or family for me, no matter what Mrs. Weasley tried to pretend.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The room was actually pretty nice. Actually if I didn't know better I would think this room was straight out of our manor. Dad had defiantly left in a hurry, for some of his possessions were still lying all over the floor. I even found a fifteen-year-old toothbrush with toothpaste still on it in the bathroom when I went in there. It was nice, being so close to something that was obviously dad's. Not that it could ever make up for the really thing, but at least it was familiar.

Dad once told me I had been born in another house. It was that time when I asked why there were no baby toys in the attic. I guess it was here, because in the corner was a baby crib and some toys were scattered over the floor. I also noticed that my mother must have lived here, for there were female cloths and make up all over the place, thought I noticed all of her things had been left untouched.

A knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts. A girl about my age stuck her head through the door and looked around. She had bright red hair, freckles, deep sky blue eyes, and a kind looking face. She was like Mrs. Weasley; you couldn't help but like her.

"Oh, hi," she said when she finally spotted me, sitting on the bed. "I'm Emily, Bill's daughter, I'm suppose to tell you its time for dinner."

I nodded to show I'd understood and stood up.

"I guess you don't know the way, right?"

I nodded.

"Then I'll take you. You know, we're about the same age. I'm 15 too, starting my fifth year at Hogwarts this year. Are you going to Hogwarts?"

I shrugged, it was a good question, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Well, I hope you get into Gryffindor if you go. Ever Weasley has been in Gryffindor since, well forever. There are 26 Weasley children here, 20 go to Hogwarts, and they're all in Gryffindor."

"TWENTY!" I said, brought out of my stupor suddenly, "what are you people, rabbits?"

The girl, Emily laughed. "We get that a lot actually." She said, "but you get use to it, and we've stop producing for a while, at least. Thought I think Aunts Alice and Ashley, Uncle Fred and Uncle George's wives. Well they might be about ready to start up again."

I laughed again and was sorry to say it felt good. Though I felt a little like I was betraying Dad for some reason, I mean he's dead, so why should I have fun? I didn't want to think about that right now, so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, for now.

"Hey, Emily, did you get, oh yes I see you did," a voice said from behind us. I turned to see a girl that looked exactly like Emily down to the placement of ever freckle.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'd like you to meet Jane. Jane this is my sister Bonnie."

"Hi" I muttered, then added, "Are you twins?"

"Quadruplets actually, Brain and Clark are the other half," Bonnie said.

"Rabbits," I muttered

They both laughed.

"So, are you going to stay here?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded. It felt weird talking to complete strangers but it would be rude to just ignore them. My whole life, I'd been an only child and home schooled with only a handful of friends. Now I was suppose to live with the Weasleys, who, well, had a lot of children to say the least.

"Oh good, its nice to have new people around the house, you're a 5th year, right?" Emily said, I nodded.

"So are we," Bonnie said happily, "and also Cassidy, Uncle Percy's daughter, and Bill Jr and Charles Jr, Uncle Fred and Uncle George."

"You picked the biggest year," Emily informed me, "there are seven Weasleys in that year."

"You're completely lost right?" Bonnie asked, when she saw my confused look. There were just so many people in this family.

"You do know the originally Weasley's right?" Bonnie added.

I shook my head.

"Oh, then you must be really lost," Emily, said. I just smiled, this family was really confusing. "Well our grandparents had seven children, we'll give them to you in order."

"Well the oldest was Bill, our dad." Bonnie started.

"Then Charlie," contained Jane, "but her, err, died in the final battle."

"Then Percy, who married Aunt Susan, they are the only one's who don't live here. Uncle Percy is the head of the department for magical cooperation, so they live in London. His kids, Cassidy and Franklin practically live here during the summer though."

"Fred and George are next, they're twins. Uncle Fred married Aunt Ashley and Uncle George married Aunt Alice. Ashley and Alice are twins, by the way. They had five kids each, and well, they turned out really different. See Fred Jr. and George Jr, the oldest of each of them, are the same age, almost exactly, and look exactly alike. The same thing happened for all the other pairs too, it's a medical. They're children, together, are Fred Jr., George Jr, Charlie Jr, Bill Jr, Sirius, James, Arthur, Remus, Virginia, she was suppose to be named after Aunt Ginny but she hates her name and wouldn't let them, and Hermione Jr."

"Then comes Ron, he married Aunt Hermione. They're kids are Harry, Neville, Lily, and Luna, but only Harry goes to Hogwarts, a second year."

"Finally is Ginny, the only girl, she married Uncle Dean. They had Seamus, Molly, Edward, and Molly. Seamus is starting at Hogwarts this year."

I stared at them after they finished, dumfounded. This was going to be an interesting summer.


End file.
